Tournament of Power
Tournament of Power is the name of the tournament held by Zeno. The strongest warriors from eight out of the twelve Universes are participating, and any team who loses in this tournament will have their Universe erased from existence. According to the Grand Minister, the true motive behind the organization of the tournament is that Zeno believes there are too many Universes to watch over and wants to erase the weaker ones for not showing improvement before the rules were changed to erase the warrior power when lose. The tournament was actually set up to test the virtue of its mortal fighters; had the wish from the Super Dragon Balls been selfish, everything would've been erased as well. Rules *Fighters cannot be killed, or use healing items during the match. **Fusion-based items and techniques such as Potara Earrings and Fusion Dance are permitted as well. Thus, Fusions are allowed. However, fusion carries a risk. If the fused warrior is eliminated, it counts as the elimination of all the fuses. **If someone is killed by their own attack being deflected by someone else, by an inherent flaw in a fighting technique or through self-destruction, it's not considered a violation of the rules. *Fighters remain in play even if rendered unconscious or unable to fight. A fighter is eliminated only when made to fall off of the fighting stage. *The tournament consists of a single match with all 80 fighters battling at the same time. *The match will last for 100 takks, which equates to roughly 48 minutes. *Once a fighter has been knocked out of the ring, they cannot return to the ring or directly attack the contestants currently in the arena. Anyone who attempts violating this rule will immediately be erased by Zeno. *When all 10 warriors of a Universe are eliminated, The warrior power is erased, along with the Universe. *The Universe with the most survivors by the end of the tournament will be the victor. *The winner of the tournament is granted one limitless wish from the Super Dragon Balls, but the wish must be used for a virtuous selfless act. If the warrior wishes for something selfish both Zenos will erase everything. (Hidden rule and test) Teams Universe 2 *Brianne de Chateau (X) *Sanka Ku (X) *Su Roas (X) *Zarbuto (X) *Rabanra (X) *Jimeze (X) *Vikal (X) *Zirloin (X) *Prum (X) *Hermila (X) Universe 3 *The Preecho (X) *Nariama (X) *Maji Kayo (X) *Katopesla (X) *Bollarator (X) *Koitsukai (X) *Paparoni (X) *Viara (X) *Panchia (X) *Nigrisshi (X) Universe 4 *Damon (X) *Ganos (X) *Caway (X) *Dercori (X) *Shosa (X) *Monna (X) *Nink (X) *Majora (X) *Gamisaras (X) *Shantza (X) Universe 6 *Hit (X) *Frost (X) *Auta Magetta (X) *Botamo (X) *Cabba (X) *Saonel (X) *Pirina (X) *Kale (X) *Caulifla (X) *Dr. Rota (X) Universe 7 *Izuku Midoriya *Shoto Todoroki (X) *Katsuki Bakugo (X) *Rex Salazar (X) *Stan Marsh (X) *Hiro Hamada (X) *Jacob *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi (X) *Ken Kaneki (X) *Cuphead (X) *Reiko Suzuya (X) *Mikey Simon Universe 9 *Basil (X) *Lavender (X) *Bergamo (X) *Rozel (X) *Oregano (X) *Hyssop (X) *Chappil (X) *Sorrel (X) *Hopp (X) *Comfrey (X) Universe 10 *Murichim (X) *Lilibeu (X) *Jirasen (X) *Murisarm (X) *Methiop (X) *Napapa (X) *Rubalt (X) *Jilcol (X) *Obuni (X) *Zium (X) Universe 11 *Jiren (X) *Toppo (X) *Dyspo (X) *Vuon (X) *Kunshi (X) *Tupper (X) *Zoiray (X) *Cocotte (X) *Kettol (X) *Kahseral (X) Lord Dakkon *Lord Dakkoon *Ranger Slayer (X) *Red Ranger Sentry (X) *Blue Ranger Sentry (X) *Black Zeo Sentry (X) *Yellow Zeo Sentry (X) *Pink Zeo Sentry (X) *Green Zeo Sentry (X) *Blue Samurai Sentry 1 (X) *Blue Samurai Sentry 2 (X) Order of Eliminations #Lilibeu #Nink #Red Ranger Sentry #Ranger Blue Sentry #Comfrey #Chappil #Black Zeo Sentry #Yellow Zeo Sentry #Pink Zeo Sentry #Green Zeo Sentry #Hopp #Hyssop #Oregano #Sorrel #Blue Samurai Sentry 1 #Blue Samurai Sentry 2 #Rozel #Cuphead #Lavender #Basil #Bergamo #Shoto Todoroki #Ranger Slayer #Zium #Shosa #Majora #Hiro Hamada #Mursarm #Nigrisshi #Nariama #Napapa #Methiop #Vuon #The Preecho #Mrichim #Katsuki Bakugo #Tupper #Kahseral #Kettol #Zolray #Cocette #Jiasen #Vikal #Sanka Ku #Jilcol #Rubalt #Obuni #Stan #Botamo #Kunshi #Caway #Dercori #Ganos #Maji Kayo #Hermila #Reiko #Purm #Dr. Rota #Auto Magetta #Jimeze #Frost #Kaneki #Monna #Cabba #Pirina #Saonel #Su Roas #Zirloin #Zarbuto #Brianne #Rabanra #Pirina #Saonel #Kefla (Caulifila and Kale) #Katopesia #Gamizaras #Shantza #Damon #Viara #Anilaza (Panchia, Koitsukai and Paparoni) #Dyspo #Toppo #Rex #Arata II #Jiren Category:Event Category:Tournament